omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimecia
|-|Base= |-|Griever Form= |-|Time Compression Form= Character Synopsis The primary antagonist of Final Fantasy VIII, Ultimecia is an immensely powerful Sorceress who seeks to compress all of space and time into herself to become a "living god". For this purpose, she sent her consciousness back in time to possess every Sorceress who ever lived, shaping history through their natural control of magic and cast Time Compression in an attempt to avert her fate of being defeated by "the Legendary SeeD". Ironically enough, her attempt to avert destiny is what seals her fate in the end, as the portals opened by the spell allow Squall and co. to confront her directly in the future and defeat her once and for all. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-C | At least 3-B | Low 2-C, likely 2-C Verse: Final Fantasy VIII Name: Ultimecia Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Sorceress Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Space-Time Manipulation (Was compressing Space-Time to the point where she become Space-Time itself), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind and Earth variety), Energy Blasts, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Transmutation, Possession (Though she needs Junction Machine Ellone to do this across time, she's likely able to do so on her own without said machine), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Telepathy(Able to rip thoughts and knowledge straight from the minds of others), Reality Warping (Created Griever from Squall's imagination and gave life to previously lifeless stone Gargoyles, Was able to warp the battlefield into another area), Intangibility, Shapeshifting, Forcefield Creation, Void Manipulation (Can erase people from existence), Light Manipulation, Blackhole Manipulation, Biology Manipulation (After merging with Griever her appearance changed to that of a Lionish Demon), Whitehole Manipulation, Durability Negation via Hell's Judgement (Can reduce an opponent's health to 1 point) Destructive Ability: Galaxy Level+ (Stronger than Eden, her power combined with Sorceress Adel's was more than sufficient to enact Time Compression, The only thing she couldn't achieve without the aid of Ellone's mental time travel was the ability to cast the spell in two eras far enough apart simultaneously) | At least Multi-Galaxy Level (Griever's power and her own have been combined, effectively doubling her strength) | Universe Level+ (Was compressing The Past, Presence and Future across The Universe together as one, Was absorbing the Space-Time Continuum into herself to the point where she became Space-Time itself), likely Multi-Universe Level (Is likely her influence was extending beyond just one Space-Time Continuum considering she was aware of alternate universes that supposedly exist and was affecting the total of existence) Speed: FTL+ | FTL+ (Moves at a solid fraction of the speed her magic her magic travels, which can cover several AU in seconds as shown by the Great Attractor) | Omnipresent with Time Compression (Was compressing Space-Time to the point where she ultimately became Space-Time itself) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Class Y+ (Can move multiple planet-sized masses) | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Galactic | At least Multi-Galactic | At least Universal+, likely Multiversal+ Durability: Galaxy Level+ | At least Galaxy Level+ | Universe Level+ (Absorbed all of Space and Time into herself becoming Space and Time itself, Was unaffected by her Universal Time Compression), likely Multi-Universe Level (Likely effected other Space-Time Continuums by virtue of affecting all of existence) Stamina: Extremely high (Was able to continue to use Time Compression while trying to fight off the heroes, has a virtually endless supply of magic at her disposal) | Limitless (Became Space-Time itself after compressing it into herself) Range: Unknown | Likely Universal (Time Compression came about due to her own raw power combined with Sorceress Adel's, no prep was regarded in terms of needing more power she didn't previously possess, however), possibly Multi-Universal (Was capable of destroying existence but the time it would take is unknown) Intelligence: *Due to possessing every Sorceress in history, Ultimecia boasts a massive repository of magical spells to use at her choosing, including the mighty Apocalypse. *Having orchestrated the events of history for centuries, she is also master of subterfuge and manipulation, convincing the president of Galbadia to make her the nation's diplomat and enticing the initially hostile Seifer Almasy to her side as her Sorceress Knight before taking over the country and starting a war to further her plot. *Her only downfall was the fact that she overlooked the possibility of the heroes using her Time Compression to journey to the future to face her personally, showing that while she is patient and calculating she can also overlook certain things in her haste to finish her machinations. **This was proven at the end of the game in which she transfers her consciousness into Sorceress Edea, creating the time loop in which she is always defeated by the Legendary SeeD, Squall Leonhart. Weaknesses: In her final form, her casting of Apocalypse can be interrupted if her lower half is destroyed before she finishes. She is somewhat arrogant and is unable to foresee the specifics of her future. Versions: Base | Junctioned with Griever | Time Compression Other Attributes List of Equipment: Griever, a powerful summon based on Squall's image of the ultimate GF that she can junction within combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Apocalypse:' The single mightiest offensive spell, creating magical sigils that erupt in a catastrophic burst of light, dealing twice the damage of Ultima, which was thought to be the strongest spell by most magic users. *'Great Attractor:' Ultimecia uses this attack in her Griever form, unleashing chains of light that latch onto several planets and planetoids from across the solar system, pulling them into her targets to crush them. In Dissidia, she instead conjures a small planet in front of her before firing it at high speed. *'Hell's Judgment:' Reduces her foes HP (Vitality) to 1, leaving them vulnerable to being felled by any of her next attacks regardless of their actual durability. *'Maelstrom:' Evokes scourging winds that reduce her foes to a third of their maximum vitality, cursing them so that they are unable to use their strongest abilities. *'Meltdown:' Unleashes a burst of flame that deals significant fire-elemental damage before inflicting Vit 0/Break, dramatically reducing her opponent's durability. *'Shockwave Pulsar:' Ultimecia has Griever encase her foes in light before bringing them to an enclosed dimension which they promptly detonate in a massive explosion. In Dissidia, Ultimecia uses this attack on her own, generating a concentrated gravity well that draws in foes before detonating to deal damage. *'Time Compression:' Ultimecia is able to compress all of space-time within herself, essentially becoming it and allowing her to control and reshape the universe at a whim. *'Stop:' As a Sorceress of Time, Ultimecia is able to stop time around her foes, leaving them helpless as she bombards them with her arsenal of offensive spells. *'Sorceress Heart:' Her EX Burst in Dissidia, Ultimecia freezes time around her foes before generating a barrage of magical arrows to repeatedly impale a foe from all sides, destroying them in a massive explosion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Summoners Category:Time Traveler Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2